charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Force Field
Force Fields are energy-based barriers used to protect one from other individuals and powers. They can be shaped into various forms, though a sphere or bubble is the most common. Force fields can shield the user from both physical and magical attacks. They can either deflect a magical attack back to the enemy, or absorb and neutralize the magic. They can also be used to capture and contain an individual or seal off a room or area. The power to create force fields is a very rare and is only possessed by a few magical beings, which can be either good or evil. Strength The strength of a force field is dependent on the strength and willpower of the user. While seemingly indestrucable, force fields can be broken through by several means. *Through Power Absorption, which dissolves the magic sustaining the field.As seen in Forever Charmed while Christy and Billie Jenkins were inhabited by the Hollow. *Through certain spells or enhancted weapons, which can pierce the field.As seen in It's a Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World, Part 1 when Gideon pierced Wyatt's shield. *Through sheer physical power, which allows powerful beings to break through the field.Cole Turner, as Belthazor, was capable of fighting through the shield created by Janna's Protection Amulet. Variations Of Force Field There are many different variations of Force Fields, some are half-spheres while others are complete circles. Some force fields need two are more people to activate it. Some objects may have a Force Field protecting it as well as the person in possession of it. There are many different names for Force Fields, some owners even name their power. Force Field A variant used to create a force field around oneself. One's mind need not be present to keep it activated. This shield can be activated from long periods of time and can only be weaken/penetrated after being hit with multipe energy balls. The Source once attempted to acquire all of the Charmed Ones powers by manipulating Piper's mind so that she would say a Relinquishing spell. Outside of Piper's mind, if anyone attempted to attack him, they would be thrown back by his force field. However, the Source was vulnerable while he was inside Piper's mind and his force field began to falter after Cole attacked him with some Energy Balls. Protective Circle A variant used to create a force field by using natural magic: certain herbs and objects to harness and direct energy. The Protective Circle can replicate the effects of a force field, however, bullets can be used penetrate it, which indicates that other non-magical weapons could also be used to penetrate the circle. In "All Halliwell's Eve", Prue and Phoebe created a Protective Circle made out of natural magic to protect them from the witch hunters, while Piper delivered Charlotte's baby. The circle was able to protect them from the horses and hunters, but wasn´t able to stop bullets. Protective Bubble A variant used to create a small shield infront of the body or to cover the body in a protective bubble. It can also be used to shield around object. The shield will repel powers, but not people. However, it will shock them upon touch. Wyatt has this power, however he manifests an advanced form of this ability so that he can create a "bubble" rather than a wall of energy around him. It can also expand to push a people backwards. Wyatt also displayed the ability to place force fields around objects such as the dollhouse to protect his parents within it. Orb Shield A variation of the power used to create an orb-based protective shield around oneself and others. These shields can only be keep activated for short periods of time as they will start to weaken. Paige developed this power nearly two years after the ultimate battle. She activates it by putting her hands in front of her or infront of the thing she wants to contain or protect. The first time she used this power was in an attempt to protect her sister Piper and the now grown up Tyler Michaels from a demon's Pyrokinetic power, she held out her hand and the shield appeared. The next times that Paige used this power was when she protected herself from The Source attacks and to contain the explosion caused by his destruction. She later found that she used this power offensively by pushing demons back. Shield (Walls) A variant used to create a protective wall. However, some users can create multiple shields at once and does not have to be present to keep the shields activated. Multiple shields can prevents a whitelighter from sensing his/her charge. Cole used this power to create a multiple Force Field around his Penthouse, so Phoebe couldn't get out or Leo couldn't hear her call. With a hand gesture, Paul and Greg Rowe could project an impenetrable wall of energy infront of them. This was strong enough to repel most magic, as seen when Piper's attempt to freeze Paul and Prue's attempt to throw Greg and Paul aside had no effect. Shield (Electric Wall) A variant of the power used to create a shield made of electricity so that it not only repel back the victim/object but also shock them or it. The Woogyman used this power on the Halliwell Manor to prevent people from entering. Prue was shocked back when she tried to enter it, and a brick -which Piper threw- was deflected. When Andy left the Manor; Piper froze him at mid point (the only time its guard was down) so they were able to enter. When Piper tried to run out of the house she was shocked back in. Nor Prue or Piper's powers were able to break the Force Field down. Collective Shield (Bubble) A variant of the power used to create a shield circle around a group of people by having four or more individuals pool their power. These shields are incredible strong and cannot be penetrated by another power. It is currently unknown if the shield can repel people. The Zodiacs all have the power to shield themselves from harm with a purple force field. During a confrontation with Piper, four members of the Zodiacs pooled their power to create a protective circle around themselves to ward off her power. Piper quickly realized that she would not be able to broke their shield. Collective Shield (Electric Bubble) A variant of the power used to create a shield made of electricity so that it shocks the victim/object upon touch. The shield is invisible to the naked eye, however, it will glow whenever something touches it. It is currently unknown if the shield can repel people and their powers. The Elders were discovered to possess this ability when they were talking to Zankou about the Avatars. Zankou attempted to touch Sandra, but was shocked by an electrified force field. Collective Shield (Half-Sphere) A variant used to create a protective shield infront of the body when three members of the same group unite their powers. The power is activated when all three members hold out their hands. Maintaining the shield prevents each member from moving. This shield does not repel powers, however, powers cannot penetrate it. In Oh My Goddess! Part 2, the Charmed Ones were turned into Goddesses to combat ancient beings known as the Titans. They used their newfound abilities to create a force field to protect themselves from attack and preventing the Titans from killing an Elder. Variations of Shielding Objects Some of these shields are half-spheres while others are complete circles. These shields tend to be extremely powerful and will activate in the presence of evil. Some objects can not only protect itself but also the person in possession of it. Amulet of Protection In Exit Strategy, most of the focus of the episode is around two halves of an amulet with the power to protect beings of good. When one half is activated, a blue watery shield of energy (very similar to the one Wyatt can conjure) goes up in front of the user which can only be penetrated by a being of great evil. 428px-BelthazorAmulet-1-.jpg|The Amulet protecting its wearer 200px-CharmedExitStrategy-1-.jpg 16092-1-.jpg| Chandelier In Centennial Charmed, we see for the first time that the blue light coming from the chandelier whenever the Power of Three is reborn is a shield itself. It reverted Cole's energy ball and deflected it back at him. Chandeleir Shield.jpg|The Chandeleir Shield's The Power of Three from one of Cole's Energy Balls Book of Shadows The Book of Shadows has the special ability of repeling evil as the sister's powers grew instead of just jumping off it's stand, a golden electric shield was created when ever an evil being tried to touch it. Zankou_book_of_shadows-1-.jpg|The Book of Shadows Shield The Book Shield.jpg Crystal Cage A crystal cage is made out of five especial crystals that when surround a being a shield is created enabling it from escaping. It's more important use was for trapping the Source. Source_Cole_in_crystal_cage-1-.jpg|Cole in a Crystal Cage Charmed_ones_surrounding_barbas_in_crystal_cage-1-.jpg|Barbas in a Crystal Cage Cinderella's Pumpkin Carriage In Happily Ever After, the Wicked Witch gave Phoebe Cinderella's glass slippers. When Phoebe put them on, she turned into Cinderella, when the carriage arrived, Phoebe entered it without problem, but when Paige tried it, a shield sended her flying backwards. 05x03 Shielding.jpg 05x03 ShieldActive.jpg Lists of Users and Powers Transporting Force Fields The only thing negative about this power is that demons and other beings can still transport the user around while they are inside a force field if they can manage to stay in contact with it. For example, this is seen in It's A Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World, Part 1 when Gideon consistently tried to penetrate Wyatt's shield with Electrokinesis. This meant that the bolt of lightning was still touching it and by extension so was Gideon and hence he was able to orb Wyatt in his bubble. Gideon was the only person able to actually penetrate and remove Wyatt's shield using an athame blessed with a spell from the Book of Shadows GideonShieldingElectrokinesis.jpg|Gideon getting the electricity around the bubble... GideonBeginsOrbingw.jpg|...and begins to Orb... GideonandWyattOrb.jpg|...with Wyatt in his Bubble. Penetrating Force Field Although the ability of Shielding is very powerful, it can be penetrated. In the episode It's A Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World, Part 1, Gideon cursed an Athame that was able to pierce and penetrate Wyatt's Force Bubble. After someone has done this, their shield will permanently be forced down. GideonCursingAthama.jpg|Gideon cursing the Athame... Athame.jpg|...Wyatt in his bubble... AthamePiercing.jpg|...which is being pierced by Gideon. Notes and References Category:Powers